Avatar: The Boy from the Modern World
by LeoPrime13
Summary: A boy from the modern world is mysteriously transported to the Avatar world and it's up to the Gaang to help him to bring him back to his world before Sozin's Comet arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who is he? Part 1

"Sometimes you can't go back where you come from, you just have to find the end of maze" - Me

Location: Los Angeles, California

It was a beautiful morning in Los Angeles; the sunrise over the ocean makes it more beautiful almost every day, except when it comes to nasty dry season that mostly happens on the middle of June. A young boy, that is around the age of 16, with dark brown hair and brown eye. His skin is a mix of Japanese white and hint of Navajo tan. He was the youngest in the family and it was summer vacation, well it's more of a family business. His dad is in the military, trying to help Japan and South Korea's problem with North Korea and his mom is a business woman, hardly at home and comes back around midnight. His two sisters, Nicki and Susan, were about 18 and 25 years old. Susan wanted to join the military like her father and Nicki on the other hand, wanted to do a business like her mother. They were both well-educated students and usually brag to their little brother.

"Ricky, I want you to go and pick up some groceries while me and the girls are gone", said his mother.

Ricky was laying on the couch, watching one of his favorite cartoon series, Transformers Prime. He doesn't talk much since he's shy around people, including his own family. For nine weeks since the end of the school year, he made some friends that lived just around the corner. His first friends were two girls Elsa and her younger sister, Anna Rainelle. Anna is an orange-red head girl, who is very athletic and loves to make friends; Elsa on the other hand, was extremely shy and never had a lot of friends like her sister. She has pure blonde hair and aquatic eyes that shine by the sunlight. At first, Ricky was scared when they first moved in since he was five, few weeks later, he liked being around girls that are near his age. His second friend was Johnny Aragon; he was seven years old Cherokee when he was in second grade. Johnny was always a prankster and always gets in trouble, when one of his pranks goes wrong (all the time). The four became friends very quickly, and they started to hang out during weekends or when school is canceled/is over. Since the Rainelle went to Colorado to go see their relatives and Johnny is at Summer School, Ricky has nothing to do.

He looked at the grocery list that his mom left for him and some money for him. Even if Los Angeles is megacity, he knows almost everyone like it's some kind of small town. He took his bike to go to Wal-Mart, since their prices were cheap there and plus he knows every employer there. It was about a mile away from his apartment and the sun hasn't rose up to beat down on its merciless heat. Twenty minutes later, Ricky finally made it to Wal-Mart with the cool breeze blowing through his hair. It took few about five minutes to get the things he got from the list, sometimes he has some spare money that his mom usually gives him for his allowance when he's out grocery shopping. He went to the toys aisle and got a new Lego Star Wars set and a new Transformers 4 action figure. The store wasn't packed till it's around seven; he had enough time to get home before he gets crowded by the people.

"Morning Ricky, how are you doing today?"

"Good Ms. Benchy, just the usual" he said.

Ms. Benchy is an African American in her thirties and lives at the same apartment where Ricky lives.

She scans Ricky's groceries and gives him a receipt to him.

"That'll be thirty dollars" she said.

Ricky gave her enough change to her, leaving about fifteen dollars left. Before he got the chance to leave ASAP, Ms. Benchy called out to him.

"Hey Ricky, did you hear about a group of kids escaping from Juvie last night?"

Ricky turned around to the employer.

"No, I haven't", he shook his head.

"Well, they say they escaped from the Los Angeles Juvie last night and were not seen since. If you see three kids around the age of eighteen with a dragon tattoo on their arm, that's them."

Ricky nodded his head,

"Ok Ms. Benchy, thanks for that."

Ricky went towards his bike a rode towards his apartment. A few minutes later, he reached towards a crosswalk, feeling already sweaty since the sun is now up. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Dexter "Scorpio" Paxton, the biggest jerk in high school alongside with his two sidekicks; an over-weight kid, Pete Johnson and the skinny kid, Isaac Jeremy. The kids call him Scorpio, since he's the top athlete in their school, he used to be Elsa's boyfriend in freshman year, but broke up when she discover that he and his gang members were picking on Ricky and her sister.

"Hey, Ricky, I want to talk to you"

Ricky turns around and saw Dexter and his gang walking towards him. He knew whatever Dexter wants, it's never good. He began to peddle his bike trying to get away from them as far as possible.

"Aw come on Ricky, what's the matter, afraid that the Ice W**** isn't here to protect you?"

Ricky cringed his teeth when heard that word, Dexter has been calling Elsa that since they broke up. His mind was in a massive hurricane that he forgot that he was leading them to the cliff-side, where he and his friends hang out almost every day. The bike flipped over with the groceries when he hit a rock when he wasn't looking; head-first, causing him to ache real badly.

"I can't believe this is how it's going to end like this."

Dexter and his gang finally cornered Ricky while he is still clenching onto his head.

"Finally, you stop. Pick him up" Dexter commanded.

The two kids picked him up on to his shirt, while Ricky's eyes were lock onto Dexter.

"What do you want Dexter?"

"Isn't it obvious, I want you to stop hanging around my Elsa and I probably will spare you and your pathetic friends."

Ricky looked at his rival, with disgust.

"I thought you hated her, and keep calling her the Ice W****?"

Dexter was now ticked off by Ricky. He punches him in the guts so hard, that he spat out blood.

"Now, I want you to stop dating her", in mid-sentence, he pulled out a gun pointing at his left shoulder, "Or else."

"Um, Dexter, i-is it O-OK to use the g-g-gun now, the cops are s-s-still looking for us?"

"SHUT UP PETE", Dexter shouted at the over-weighted teen.

"He needs to know who's the Alpha dog in school."

He pulled the trigger slowly, but wasn't fast enough when Ricky kicked Dexter's shin and the gun away from him. The two teens were shock when he saw a puny sixteen year old took down their leader. Ricky quickly releases himself and punches the over-weighted kid in the huts and the head-butted Isaac in the head. They all were unconscious except for Dexter, groaning in pain and anger trying to grab the gun that was five feet away from him. Ricky was still panicking, backing away from the group not knowing that he's at the very edge of the cliff. He slipped on the edge, trying to keep his balance until...

BANG.

A gunshot was heard from the other side of the cliff; it was Dexter who pulled the trigger and shot at Ricky's chest, with an insane-look on his face. Fading into blackness, he felled towards the bay. The last thing he could hear was a police siren coming towards the cliff, and sinking into the water. But what makes this strange, that he saw a ball of light swallowing him inside the ocean and his final image was a boy a bison coming towards impact to the ocean.

Location: South Pole, Southern Water Tribe

Katara was upset with Sokka blaming her for getting him wet because of her waterbending when he was trying to catch a fish.

"Dang it Katara, can't you use water magic on the other side!" he yelled.

"It's called 'waterbending' Sokka, you know that", Katara scolded her brother.

"Yeah; yeah, whatever", He waved his hand.

Ever since their mother has passed away and their dad joining the war to stop the Fire Nation, Sokka was left in charge to protect the small village of the Southern Water Tribe and Katara was left to do all the work.

"If I had crazy powers, I would kept my 'weirdness' to myself", Sokka mumbled to himself.

Before Katara could ever retort, the water started to get riled making the canoe shaking. Sokka was at panicking mode, trying to keep it from crashing into any icebergs while Katara is giving directions.

"Turn to the left Sokka, the LEFT!" Katara screamed at his brother.

"I'M TRYING!" he yelled back.

Unfortunately, the boat was crushed between two icebergs, making the Water Tribe kids fall onto the iceberg.

"Oh great Katara: just great. Now how are we're going to get back home?"

"Well, it's not my fault for steering the canoe into the iceberg".

They were silent for a few moments, until Sokka broke the silence.

"Way to go for letting girls ruin everything Sokka", he murmured.

Katara's eye began to twitch when she heard him said that.

"You are the most sexist, immature… I just cannot even believe I'm related to you!?"

Her waterbending, caused by her anger, made a gigantic crack in the iceberg behind them (Only Sokka was the only one to see the massive crack in the iceberg).

"Ever since mom died, I do all the hard work in the village." She kept yelling, not knowing the iceberg is falling apart.

"Um, Katara…"

"I even wash your dirty socks!? Do you even smell them", she ignored her older brother.

"Katara…" he said again, only with a more scared tone.

"No, I am tired of being blame by you all the time! From now on, you are now on you OWN!"

Her rage made the water cut the iceberg in half causing it to collapse on them.

"KATARA", Sokka finally yelled, pointing right behind her.

Katara finally turned around to see what Sokka was pointing at; the iceberg began to fall down towards them. The iceberg began to sink towards the bottom of the ocean, leaving the two kids shocked and scared.

"Congratulations Katara, you have gone from weird to freaky."

"Did I do that?" she asked.

"Yep, way to go", he said with a hint of sarcastically.

Before she can ever retort back, a glow started to emerge from the water and rise towards the surface. The two teens saw a giant sphere-like glacier rising from the ocean. Katara looked closely at the glacier, revealing a boy and a giant bison inside. Katara gasped in shock of what she has been seeing. Before long, the boy's eyes open making her gasp in shock.

"Sokka, he's alive! We have to help him out!" She said.

She grabbed Sokka's club to release the on what's inside.

"Katara wait, we don't know what's in there." He hollered at her sister, but she ignored him.

She begins pounding on the iceberg, trying to get the boy out of the iceberg. When she struck it the third time, the ice begins to crack, releasing a huge column of light straight towards the sky.

Meanwhile

About fifty miles away from the iceberg; a Fire Nation ship was sailing searching for the long lost Avatar led by Prince Zuko, a Fire Nation prince with a burnt scar on his left his eye. "Uncle over there, Do you know what this means", he asked anxiously to Uncle Iroh.

"Does this mean I won't finish my game?" he asked, while playing his card game.

"NO!" he screamed.

"It means my search for the Avatar is finally over."

He pointed towards the light that suddenly disappeared.

"I finally found him", he said to himself.

"OR, it could just be a celestial light that we encountered a while back", the uncle said logically.

The last time Zuko thought the celestial beam of light was the Avatar, was at the Southern part of the Earth Kingdom during a nasty storm. Turned out, it was a massive lightning strike that Zuko thought it was the Avatar (which Zuko never want to talk about it).

"Please Zuko, sit down. Have some tea with me", he told his nephew.

Zuko turned around with an anger look on his face.

"I DON'T want any tea. I _WANT_ the _AVATAR_. Helmsman, take our destination towards that beam of light", Zuko demanded the soldier.

The soldier saluted at him and left Zuko and General Iroh. Iroh felt that something wasn't right; he put his card with the symbol of Air.

Back with Katara and Sokka

After Katara finally made a crack in the iceberg, a massive wind was release and blew both teens back a few feet away, just close enough towards the edge near the water. They finally got up and saw the boy getting up, showing no expressions. Sokka raised his spear pointing at the boy, fearing for the worst. The boy's eyes stopped glowing and fell towards them. Katara caught him holding him like a baby. Sokka however, kept poking him with the blunt side of his spear. Katara got annoyed by that.

"Stop that!"

She pushed his spear away from the unconscious boy. He slowly opens his eyes looking at her.

"I have a question to ask you," he whispered quietly.

"Yes what is it," she asked.

"Come closer…"

Katara moved closer to hear what he has to say, but what he said was kind of weird.

"Would you like to go penguin sledding with me?" he asked cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah" Katara said, unsure what just happened.

The boy got quickly from the girl's grasp. Looking around his surroundings, wondering where he is.

"Um, where am I," he asked.

"You tell us kid," Sokka demanded, "How come you were in that iceberg?"

"Um, I have no idea," the boy answered bluntly.

That's when they heard a low bellowing growl coming from behind.

"Appa!"

The boy climbs over the mounted snow and looked over to see a giant bison with an arrow just like the boy.

"Appa, are you ok buddy," the boy asked worryingly.

Luckily, the bison woke up with a low roar.

"I miss you too pal," he said while laughing.

The two Water Tribes walked around to see what was going on. They were shocked to see the giant bison.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison", the boy said.

"Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister", he said sarcastically.

The giant bison began to sneeze a giant snot ball towards Sokka, causing to panic when it hit him. Katara and the boy laughed at Sokka's screaming.

"Don't worry, it'll wash off", he said causing Sokka to frown.

Katara, still laughing, caught something from the corner of her eye; there was a hand lying right behind the giant bison.

"Hey, who's that behind your bison", she asked.

Then the arrowhead kid turned around on what she was talking about. To his surprise, there was someone behind Appa. He ran towards the body and what he saw struck him like a brick fell on top of his head. There was a boy around the age of sixteen, with dark brown hair, a mix of white and tan skin. But what stuck out of him, was his clothing; he was wearing what look like a long sleeve light jacket, the color was a greyish black with a what look like a spiked, wingless dragon with a word in two language. The first one he didn't understand, but the second one was in rusty red that said, "Godzilla". But what caught him the most was that there was a hole on his right shoulder, bleeding to death.

"Hey guys, this kid is bleeding!"

The two ran towards the unconscious kid getting a better look at him. They both were confused and shocked at seeing what just happen. The only thing that Katara saw on the boy was a necklace that looked like a man being hanged on a cross and a weird looking star behind it. The only thing she could think was,

"Who is he?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who is he? Part 2

Author's Note: hey guys, this is going to be quick as I can make it. I'm going to skip where Aang introduce himself to Katara and Sokka and Aang having a bad dream about him being the Avatar. But I'm still going to show Ricky meeting the Gaang in this chapter. Oh and I'm going to combine chapter one and two into one chapter.

"The end is just the beginning" –Ever After High

Ricky didn't know what just happen; one minute he was near his death when Dexter shot him in the chest, then the next he's at another world.

"What the heck is going on", he shrieked in his head.

It happened all so fast…

Five hours ago…

Ricky thought he was going to die not ever going to see his family or his friends again. He knew that his family and friends will never see him again, but he knew he would see them again in the afterlife. Or so he thought…

When he woke up, all he could see was a blinding light. The next thing he heard what sounded like kids arguing with each other.

"We have to get him to the village", a feminine voice said.

"Are you kidding me, he's probably a Fire Nation spy", a male voice retorted.

"We can't just leave him here, he's bleeding to death."

Their voices began to fade into blackness. A few hours, he woke up in what looks like a hut but all he knows that he can't tell if he's dead or is in a coma.

"What the heck," he murmured.

He tried to get up, but the pain from his right shoulder prevented him to get up. That's when it hit him like a brick fell on his head.

'Wait a minute; pain, in the afterlife. What the heck is going on here?'

He looked at his right shoulder; it was patched up with bandage on both side's front and back. He also found out that he's not wearing his hoodie and his shirt. He looked around and found them right next besides him on the wall. Okay, something is going on and he want's answers. There was a hole in both of his shirt and hoodie, covered in blood. He sighed with relief and confusion; he didn't know what to think.

"Oh, thank the Spirits that you're alright."

Ricky looked up to see a young girl, wearing a blue Eskimo jacket. She was also has loops on her hair, one on each side. Ricky stared at the young girl. Beautiful as she looks, it still reminds him of his best friend Elsa.

'Oh god Elsa, I hope she's alright.'

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes till Ricky broke the silence.

"W-where am I?"

"We're the one who should be asking you that."

The two turned around to see a young teenage boy, probably almost older than him, also were a blue Eskimo jacket, but also had a ponytail hairstyle. Already feeling unease by the situation Ricky's already in, the girl smacked the teenage boy in the back of his head.

"Knock it off Sokka", she scolded him.

The girl turned around towards Ricky with her most innocent smile she ever had.

"Sorry, about that. This is my older brother, Sokka, he can be a hot head and my name is Katara by the way."

Ricky's mind was racing, trying to think what say.

"Ricky!"

The two kids stared at each other, and then back at the mysterious boy.

"Who", Katara said.

"M-my name is Ricky", he said.

Sokka scoffed at Ricky.

"What kind of name is that?"

Ricky stared at him with an anger look on his face.

"What kind of an idiotic guy who likes to wear a pathetic ponytail 24/7", he said bluntly.

Katara chuckled at his comment, because of Sokka's reaction. Ricky kept his tiny smirked behind his head, trying his best not to laugh at his comment. Then a young boy, probably at the age of twelve but was bald. He wore a yellow sweater with yellow pants and an orange poncho. But what caught his eyes was an arrow tattoo on his forehead and on his hands.

"Hey there", the boy said, "I'm Aang, Katara and Sokka found you unconscious in an iceberg after they found me."

Ricky looked at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about and how did I get here anyways?"

The three kids looked at him liked he was crazy.

"Well, we found you in the-"

"I know what you mean, but what I mean is how I got inside there," Ricky said interrupting Aang, "Sorry, it's just… It's just that I have no idea how I got here and was inside an iceberg. I don't think that's even possible."

"I know how you feel pal." Aang replied, "Listen, you just tell us who you are and we'll tell you everything that happened. Okay?"

Ricky sighed in defeat and relief and nods his head.

"Okay, my name is Paul Cole Richards, but my friends call me Ricky", he paused, "I live in Los Angeles, California, United States of America and I'm sixteen years old."

"Wait a minute", Sokka replied, "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Los Angeles, California." Ricky answered, "Why?"

The three kids stare at each other, then at Ricky.

"Um, we don't know where this Los Angeles, California is" Katara said.

Ricky was dumbfounded, "they don't where California is, where were they, the past?!' he yelled in his head.

"What are you talking about; California is in the United States, North America. And how did I end up in Alaska?!"

Aang raised his eyebrow.

"Alaska, where's that?"

Ricky mentally face-palmed his forehead, 'They don't about Alaska either?'

"*sigh* Okay fine, where am I anyways?" he asked.

"Oh, that's easy; you're in the Southern Water Tribe village" Aang said.

"And where's that?"

"Dude, are you crazy", Sokka replied, "It's in the South Pole stupid!"

Katara smacked Sokka in the back of the head, making him flinch.

"Wait", Ricky said, "Th-th-the South Pole?"

The three nodded their heads.

"B-b-b-but that means-" he paused for minute, "I'M IN ANTARTICA?" he yelled.

Sokka face-palmed his forehead: leaving a red mark on it.

"THERE IS NO ANTI-WHATEVER YOU SAID, YOU'RE IN THE FRICKING SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE!" Sokka yelled.

"SOKKA", Katara yelled at her brother, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

The two argued for at least five minutes non-stop. Aang took Ricky outside of the hut since the two Water Tribe kids are still arguing. Aang looked at Ricky's wound on his left shoulder; he wanted to know how he got it.

"Hey, uh Ricky", the teenager turned his head towards the young airbender. "How did you get that wound?"

There was silence for at least a minute, till Ricky decided to break the silence.

"I got it from a gunshot by that stupid son of a b*tch jerk named Dexter "Scorpio" Paxton," he murmured in an angry tone.

Aang looked at him with shock and confusion. First, hearing someone cussing is forbidden to use in the Four Nation, and the second is that he hasn't even heard of a "gunshot" before.

"Um, what's a gunshot?" Aang asked.

Ricky looked at him like he was insane. 'Well probably it's because he lives in the mountains like the monks in Nepal.' He thought.

"Well, you have heard of guns right?" Ricky asked.

Aang shook his head in confusion.

"Um, no I haven't. What are guns exactly?"

Ricky was deadpanned, 'is he kidding, even the people who lives in the wild also knows what a gun is, despite what it can do.' He thought.

"Well, a gun is basically an advanced archery weapon as I call it. It's made out of sometimes metal or either plastic." Ricky replied, "Some guns can hold up to six to twelve ammo; depends on the size."

Aang's eyes widened about a weapon that is very advanced.

"D-did the Fire Nations made them?" he asked.

Ricky looked at him, knowing he has never heard of _Fire Nations_ before, he shook his head in denial.

"No, guns are made where I'm from."

"Oh", Aang said where there was an awkward silence for a while till Aang decided to break it with a cough.

"Well, I guess you are from another…" Aang stopped to find the right word in this uncomfortable conversation.

"Another world," Ricky answered, "Yeah I guess you can say that."

"Well, I guess I should introduce you to the village huh?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

Ricky went back towards the hut to het his shirt and his light jacket, while the Water Tribe kids are still arguing about him that they didn't even though that he entered inside the Eskimo tent. He quickly went outside the tent to catch up with Aang. Ricky put on his jacket; despite of how cold it is, but NOT this cold.

"Well, no matter what WORLD I'm in, the South Pole will always be cold", he said to himself.

But surprisingly, the cold more felt like the winter in Colorado…just a little warmer. Ricky finally caught up with Aang and saw a small group of people with him. Their expressions were a bit nervous and scared when they first looked at him.

"Village, meet Ricky", Aang replied, "Ricky, meet the Village."

"Um hi," he said.

The kids were huddling around their mothers, scared at the teenage boy. This made Ricky feel very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about that", Aang said, "They did that when I was first introduce to the village."

"Mr. Aang", a young girl spoke up, "Who is that, he's not from the Fire Nation is he?"

Aang looked down at the kids and chuckle at the little girl's question.

"No Namine" Aang replied, "He's not from the Fire Nation."

But for some reason, that still doesn't ease at the mothers a bit. Then an old woman, that had the exact same hair loop like Katara had stepped forward.

"Hello young man, my name is Kanna."

Ricky bowed his head in respect, something out of his head.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kanna", he said.

"You can call me Gran-gran", she said.

Ricky was silent for a second, and then smacked his forehead so hard it left a red hand-mark on it. The kids began to giggle when Ricky smacked himself, while Kanna made a tiny little smirk on her face.

"No need to hurt your own head Young Ricky", she said.

Ricky looked at the elderly woman and at the kids, for some reason he wanted to smile. Maybe he could get some answers from this place.

"So, hey", Ricky finally spoke up for the first time, "What IS the Fire Nation?"

Aang and Kanna looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean, you're NOT from or WHAT the Fire Nation is?" Aang asked.

Ricky just shook his in denial.

"Um, no I haven't. Why?"

The village began to murmur something, that Ricky couldn't hear him. But Aang felt a little uncomfortable when they are talking about him. Sometimes, Ricky could read peoples' lips of what their saying. Some of the villagers' lips were what he thinks they're saying is like.

'Does he have Amnesia or something?' whispered one of women.

'Maybe he's a spy, so he can tell the Fire Nation we still have a waterbender in our village.' Another one whispered.

While the adults were whispering to each other, the kids began to walk around Ricky in both awe and curiosity.

"Hey mister", a young asked who Ricky is probably Namine, "How did you get that hole on your shoulder?"

Ricky wanted to say that he got it from a gunshot from his greatest rivals ever in school, but since Aang said he has NEVER heard a gun in his life, he started to wonder if no one in this village has heard of it too.

"Um, I got it from a…" Ricky tried to find an excuse so the parents won't get suspicious, "Honestly, I have no idea", he finally said.

Then a little boy looked at Ricky's shiny, cross-like necklace and a triangle with a man on it in curiosity, so he decided to touch it.

"Hey Mister Ricky", the boy finally spoke, "Who is that on your necklace?"

Ricky looked at his necklace that the boy was talking about; it was his favorite necklace that his dad gave it to him on his sixth birthday. It was a Christian cross with Jesus Christ on it, along with the Jewish sacred symbol, The Star of David. He wanted to tell them about Him, but is worried if he's going to insult their religion and customs, but he wanted to tell him anyways.

"The man on my necklace is a very famous teacher where I'm from" he explained.

The kids were amazed about Ricky and wanted to know more about him.

"Would you like to play with us and Aang?" another girl asked.

Ricky gave them a little smile; he is fond with little kids and babies.

"Sure", Ricky said.

The kids cheered with excitement and started pulling on his sleeve, trying to catch up with them. Aang smiled at them. He wanted to feel happy for the kids they have a new friend, but he couldn't get this feeling that something was wrong.

"Hey Aang", Ricky yelled, "Are you coming or not?"

Aang snapped out of his train of thoughts and caught with the kids.

"I'm coming", he answered.

Something IS not right, but he couldn't put his figure on it.

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for not posting I had Finals today and had a lot of missing work. Oh god I hate it so much, but now it's done. Anyways Chapter 3 (soon will be chapter 2) is now done, I'm going to edit the first two chapters and turn them into one. Sorry for keeping you waiting, I hope you enjoy this. BTW, I'm going to make more Fanfictions in the future and more are coming this way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who is He? Part 3

"Believe in your heart! Have faith in your abilities! Without a humble but reasonable confidence in your own powers you cannot be success or happiness." - Norman Vincent Peale

Location: Seoul, South Korea

The city of Seoul was the most South Korea's biggest megacity and the capital of the country. An American man at the age of forty-five, with a short beard and brown eyes. He was wearing an U.S. Navy suit, with a badge that said "Jonathan Richard". Jonathan Richard was the America's very well respected general; he saved about fifty hundred soldiers from the WWII, Iran and Vietnam War. He was sitting at his desk; feeling bored in his mind hoping this meeting would be over. Then an older-looking man, look like an Asian version of the Sergeant from "The A-Team" but had a blind eye on the left.

"General Richards", the sergeant called.

The general quickly stood up and saluted at the sergeant.

"Yes Sergeant Jae-Sun", he said.

"The President of South Korea will like to see you."

Sergeant Jae-Sun then left Richard alone for a while, and then Richard sighed to himself.

"Don't worry Ricky", he murmured, "I'm coming home."

Location: Southern Water Tribe Village

Ricky had learned a lot for the past few minutes from Aang and Gran-Gran; he learned about the four nations and their elements; the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads. Ricky was still very confused on how he got here, but the kids kept him very busy with a game of tag and hide and seek. He hasn't seen Sokka or Katara for a while until he saw them came out of the tent they were in. Ricky and Aang came up towards to the two native Water Tribe kids and told them everything, so they didn't have to. Ricky, still getting use to his surrounding, but still wanted to know how he got here.

"Hey Ricky", Katara yelled.

Ricky turned around seeing her running towards him, since he was playing with the kids.

"Aang and I wanted to know if you would like to go penguin sledding with us?"

Ricky had never heard of 'penguin sledding', but he remembered what his dad said.

"Don't allow your problems hold you back of trying something new."

He knew he couldn't allow his wound to hold him back.

"Sure, why not."

Katara smiled at him, took his hand and led him outside of the village. Ricky started blushing since the only one who usually holds his hand was either Anna or his girlfriend Elsa. It took at least five minutes till they saw Aang, what looks like he's trying to grab one of the penguins. Ricky was shocked that he never seen these penguins before; unlike the penguins you would see in the zoo or Antarctica, these penguins had four flippers and had no beak, instead their faces looked like a puppy (without the dog facial features though).

"Hey guys", Aang called out to the two teens.

Katara let go of Ricky's hand, leaving him left behind for at least few steps away. Katara and Aang turned around and looked at Ricky, seeing him already exhausted.

"Oh *pant* my *pant* gosh," he panted between his sentences, "I *pant* haven't run *pant* like this in *pant* forever."

The two giggled for a moment, and went up towards him.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it", Aang told him.

Ricky looked up at him, smiled a little and stretched his legs for a moment.

"Okay, so how do we do this penguin sledding thing?"

"Well, Ricky" Katara spoke, "First, you need is bait."

Katara pulled some small fish and a flock of penguins started coming towards her. Ricky then grabbed some fish, so did Aang. Then the penguins started to surround the three kids. Aang started laughing, while Ricky tried his best not to scare them away.

"Ok" Ricky said, "Now what?"

Aang and Katara looked at each other and then smirked for a few seconds. Ricky looked at them with unease.

'This is not going to be good' he thought.

Location: Fire Nation Battleship

Zuko was surrounded by his foot soldiers, ready to attack him. Zuko began to attack them with all his might, shooting them with his fireballs. Iroh was sitting crisscross style, sipping his tea, and watching his nephew while he was training. Zuko manage to knock out the foot guards, but was still couldn't seem to calm down.

"Again", General Iroh instructed.

Zuko gave his uncle an even more than his usual anger glare, but he let it go, since he was SURE he was going to practice in order to face the Avatar. While Zuko kept attacking his foot soldiers, Iroh felt an unease feeling like he had before. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it had to be connecting towards the Avatar's disappearance. All he could think of is that one tiny scripture he found in the Ba Sing Sae Library.

"In the four-hundredth year of the burning comet's arrival, the Avatar will be allied with the an unlikely ally from beyond the stars, but will bring peace and prosper to both of their worlds."

Iroh wondered what it could've mean, but he knew that he must meet this person and what is his or her purpose.

"I'm sick and tired of these basic firebending moves, I'm ready to do the advance", Zuko said angrily.

"No", Iroh said, "You are not ready, you need to use your energy NOT your muscles."

Zuko then gave his uncle and even angrier glare.

"The Avatar has been gone for at least a hundred years Uncle, he must've been training for that long. I AM ready to do the advance firebending Uncle."

Iroh then sigh in defeat, knowing that his nephew will keep arguing until he gets his way.

"Fine", he said, "But first, I must finish my roasted duck."

He began to chew his duck, making Zuko look at him in disbelief.

Location: 5 miles away from the Southern Water Tribe Village

Ricky was screaming with delight and excitement. He had never rode on a penguin before and he never knew how much fun it was. He tried to look at Aang and Katara, but the wind was blowing on his face so fast it made it hard for him to turn.

"I haven't have been doing this since I was a kid!" Katara yelled.

"You're still a kid," Aang yelled back.

Ricky started laughing since he had never had this much fun in years.

"This is amazing", he yelled, "This is ten times better than riding on a regular sled!"

They finally made it to the bottom of the hill, began to slow down, but Ricky's penguin kept going making it hard for Ricky to stop. Ricky began to panic, since he doesn't know how to stop a penguin.

"Ricky, look out", they yelled.

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?"

*CRASH! *

Ricky and his penguin finally stopped when they crashed into a hard metal object, luckily Aang and Katara caught up to him.

"Are you alright", Katara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh man, what did I hit a giant metal robot?"

Katara and Aang looked at him with confusion, but they didn't want to bother him about it.

"You weren't wrong about the metal part though", Katara said.

The trio looked to see what it is; a giant, metal ship with a red flag. Ricky was shocked to see a giant ship in the middle of the Southern Water Tribe.

"What the heck is that?" Ricky asked.

"That is a Fire Nation Battleship, it's been there for centuries." Katara said with a worried look on her face.

Aang began to walk towards the ship to get a closer look, but Katara and Ricky began to panic.

"Aang, what are doing you can't go in there", Katara yelled.

"Yeah, for all we know there could be booby traps, or ghosts, or ghost with booby traps and want to possess your soul!"

"You can't let your fears get the best of you guys", Aang informed.

Aang continue to walk towards the ship, leaving Katara and Ricky behind. Katara gave Ricky a disbelief look on her face.

"Really Ricky, ghost possesses our soul?" she asked.

"Yeah, I might have over reacted there a bit", Ricky replied in embarrassment.

Katara and Ricky decided to go with Aang inside the ship, worry that they might set off a booby trap. When they were inside, it was empty and completely dark. They began to walk carefully so they didn't have to walk towards a booby trap.

"There is one thing I don't get", Aang said.

Ricky looked at him with confusion.

"What", he asked.

"This whole _war_ thing. I have friends all over the world, even the at the Fire Nation and I haven't seen a war before."

Katara began to think about what Aang was saying.

"Hey Aang, Ricky", she said "How long were you in that iceberg?"

"I don't know, a day or two", Aang said.

"I think you guys were in for a hundred years."

This made Ricky and Aang in disbelief, however Ricky was already freaking out.

"WHAT! A HUNDRED YEARS! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, I CAN'T BE THAT OLD! I SHOULD'VE BEEN DEAD!" he yelled.

"I have to agree with Ricky on this one", Aang replied, "I don't look like a hundred-twelve year old man."

"Just think about it Aang, the War has been a hundred years old and the only reason why don't know about it is that you were in that iceberg."

Aang began to sit down, trying to wrap around the information while Ricky was trying to figure out on how he got in there.

"But what about me", he said, "I still don't know how I got in that iceberg in the first place."

Aang and Katara knew what he meant; they too want to know how he got here in the first place.

"Well, we should get going. My brother would probably be suspicious about you two", Katara said.

The three then got up about to leave the ship, but Aang then went into another room, making the two teenagers very worry.

"Aang, get back here", Ricky hissed.

But Aang then tripped on a small wire, that made Katara and Ricky caught him just in time. It wasn't long till the door began to trap the three inside.

"What did you say about booby traps?" Aang asked.

Ricky watches the machine and the gears began to activate a signature flare. Ricky tried to reach towards the flare, but it was too late. The flare began to burst in flame, making a hole on the ceiling and Ricky unconscious. Aang and Katara began to worry, until Aang saw the hole that the flare made. He grabbed Ricky and Katara with his arms.

"Hold on", he said.

He leaped towards the hole, making Katara screaming for her life. What they didn't know is that Zuko watched them the whole time.

"Guard, get my uncle" he demanded, "Tell him I have found the Avatar."

Zuko looked back at his telescope turning it towards the village.

"And his hiding place."

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting, but I finally made Chapter 3. Now this time I'm going to make Ricky meet Zuko and Iroh and join the Gaang to stop the Fire Nation. More chapter are on there way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Friends and New Enemies Part 1

"Blessed are they who have the gift of making friends, for it is one of God's best gifts. It involves many things, but above all, the power of going out of one's self, and appreciating whatever is noble and loving in another."

-Thomas Hughes

Location: Southern Water Tribe Village

Aang and Katara went back towards the village while Aang carried the unconscious Ricky. Then they saw the villagers standing in front of the entrances. The kids ran towards shouting with excitement.

"Yeah, Aang and Ricky are back!"

Sokka came towards with an angry look on his face.

"I knew it", he pointed towards Aang and Ricky, "You two signal the Fire Nation and now they're on their way didn't you?"

"Aang and Ricky didn't do anything", she yelled back, "It was an accident! And just for you're information, Ricky is out cold! He tried to stop the flare from going up, but the blast knocked him out."

Kanna then finally spoke up.

"Katara you know you're not allowed to go in that ship. Now we are all in trouble."

While they were arguing, a loud moan came out of nowhere; they saw Ricky tried to get up. He rubbed his head, trying to get his sight back until he saw the kids running towards him.

"Ricky, are you ok", Namine asked.

"Soldiers away from the enemy", Sokka demanded, "Those two are now hereby banished from this village."

Ricky was very confuse, what did he do to be banished. He started to get up slowly while he tried to find his voice. When he finally stood up, he finally spoke.

"Are you crazy", he yelled, "We didn't do anything. You can't jump to conclusions Pony Man!"

Sokka's eyes began to twitch when he heard that insulting name: Pony Man.

"Listen, everyone. I know you guys are not living in paradise, but Aang has brought something that I have never seen this have: fun."

Aang and Katara looked at him in surprise, they just met for a few hours and he is trying to protect Aang from leaving the village.

"Fun, FUN?" Sokka yelled, "How can we fight the Fire Nation with FUN?"

"You should at least try it sometimes", Ricky murmured.

This made Sokka finally ticked, he pointed his spear towards Ricky.

"Both of you out. NOW!"

Katara then stood in front of Ricky, begging Kanna to stop Sokka.

"Katara, you knew better then not to go in that ship. I'm sorry, but I believe that the airbender and the boy should go."

Katara looked at her in disbelief, she can't believe that this is happening.

"If Aang and Ricky are banished, then I am too."

She turned her back away from Gran-Gran and Sokka. Ricky put his hand on to her shoulder. She turned around seeing Ricky with a sad look on his face.

"Katara, we don't want you to do this for us. It's mostly my fault to bring you two into this."

Sokka smirked in victory, "So, the enemy finally confesses."

Ricky began walking towards Appa, the giant flying bison and Aang followed up behind him. Aang went up on Appa's head, getting ready to leave until Katara and the kids went to say their goodbyes to the two boys.

"So, this is?" Katara asked sadly, "Is this… goodbye?"

Aang hanged his head down in sadness, Ricky looked at Sokka with an angry look on his face. He then looked at the kids with great sadness on his face.

"Please don't go", Namine said sadly, "We will miss you guys."

"I'll miss you too Namine", Ricky said.

Ricky turned around and started climbing up on Appa. Sokka then started to mock about Appa.

"Ok, let's see your bison fly now, air boy."

Aang began to thrash the reins, but all it did is made Appa yawn and just made him stand.

"Yeah, I thought so", Sokka said mockingly.

Appa began to move slowly away from the village, leaving Katara at the entrance. Kanna went up to Katara, trying to make her feel better.

"Katara, you will start to feel better if you-"

But Katara began to snap at her.

"Happy now Gran-Gran? That was my ONLY chance to become a master waterbender!"

She then stomped away from her grandmother; upset with both Sokka and Gran-Gran, she went inside her tent.

"Alright soldiers", Sokka yelled, "Get into your positions, the Fire Nation soldiers will be here any minute now."

"But I have-" a young boy replied, but was cutoff by Sokka.

"And NO POTTY BREAKS!"

The young boy began to run towards with the other kids, leaving Sokka behind. Sokka turned around, wondering what he did was the right thing to do. His mind was racing about one thing, Ricky.

"I hope those two aren't getting themselves into trouble", he mumbled.

Location: 3 miles away from the Village

"Ugh, I can't believe Pony-Man would do such a thing", Ricky yelled still mad at Sokka.

"Don't worry about it Ricky" Aang said, "Once we get back to my place everything will be okay."

Ricky looked up at his new friend and smiled a bit, but couldn't think of how the monks from another dimension would help him. They were resting near an odd looking ice; Aang was resting inside a hole, while Ricky rested on Appa's saddle. Ricky kept his mind busy about how would he ever get back home, why is he even here, and hope that Elsa is okay.

"So, what do you think", Ricky asked.

Aang looked at him with confusion.

"Think about what?"

"About Katara", Ricky finally answered, "What do you think about her?"

Aang began to blush for a minute, but then his mind began to start thinking about her. He couldn't help but blushing when he saw that beautiful face of hers.

"She's amazing", he said, "What about you?"

Ricky was quiet for a moment, but for some reason he started to think about Elsa.

"She reminds me of my girlfriend", he said.

Aang wanted to know more about him.

"What's her name?"

Ricky started to look at him with a accusing and joking look on his face.

"Why, so you can steal her away from me 'Romeo'", he said jokingly.

Aang started to laugh at his comment, he still doesn't know who _Romeo_ is, but it's probably a cultural thing where he's from. That's when Ricky caught something from the corner of his eye, a giant metal-like ship that is coming straight towards the Village.

"Hey Aang, what's that?"

Aang looked where Ricky was talking about, his eyes widened when he saw the Fire Nation navy ship

"The village is in trouble! Appa wait here, Ricky we have to help them!"

Aang grabbed his staff, transforming it into a glider. Ricky wanted to help, but he couldn't wonder how on earth they would get there in time. But that's when he gotten an idea.

"Aang, I got an idea. Do you still have those fish Katara gave you?"

Aang pulled out the fish that Katara gave it to him.

"Yeah, I still do. Why?"

Ricky then made a grin, making Aang unease.

Location: The Southern Water Tribe Village

"WHERE IS HE?" Zuko angrily yelled.

Sokka was already frustrated since Zuko keeps counterattacking his attacks. Sokka tried to charge at him with his spear, but was a failure like every other of his attacks. But then suddenly Sokka's boomerang came back, spin Zuko's helmet around. Zuko start to turn his helmet in its original position and then stared angrily at Sokka. It wasn't long till they heard yelling, it was Aang and Ricky riding on the penguins. Aang started to rammed towards Zuko, making him flipped over. The kids started to cheer, but stopped when the snow piled over them when Aang passed by. But they still cheered since their two new friends are back. Aang got off of his penguin, went up to his two new friends.

"Hey guys", he said.

"Nice to see you again, Aang", Sokka said moodily.

Katara started to notice that Ricky was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Aang", she said, "Where's Ricky?"

Soon after they saw Ricky holding Aang's staff, still on his penguin, whacked a couple of Fire Nation foot soldiers down towards their feet. Ricky jumped off from his penguin, landing safely on to his feet. The kids started to cheer for him as he started to walk towards his friends.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing really", Sokka said (still moodily), "You came in just in time."

Ricky turned around to see who the leader was; it was a teenage boy with a burnt scar on his left eye. The teenager started to command his soldiers to surround Aang, preparing to attack. Luckily, Ricky threw Aang's staff towards him, blowing all the snow towards the foot soldiers including the scarred teenager. Ricky grabbed a spear that was next to Sokka, began running towards to Aang preparing for the worst. The teenager melted all the snow, showing an angry look on his face, looking towards the two young boys.

"Wait a minute", he said, "_You're_ the last airbender? _You're_ the Avatar?"

Katara and Sokka was shocked on what the firebender had said, but Ricky on the other hand was very confuse.

"What are you talking about", Ricky asked.

Zuko then turned around to see who said that, a young teenage boy with a dark grey light Water Tribe jacket with a wingless spiked dragon on it. He was standing next with the Avatar, trying to be brave.

"I have been training for all my life and this is the result? You're just a kid", Zuko said.

"Well, you're just a teenager", Aang replied.

Zuko then starting to launch all of his firebending on Aang, but Aang deflected all the fire with his staff. Zuko started to notice that the strange kid with the Avatar trying to protect the villagers from the firebenders with a half-broken spear. Then Zuko got an awful idea.

"Soldiers, attack that kid", he commanded.

Ricky saw the foot soldiers starting to surrounding him, without thinking, he started yelling as he keep swinging his broken spear at the soldiers. But to no avail, the firebenders began to launch their fire at Ricky. Everything started to move very slowly for Ricky, but something was caught in the corner of his eye. Aang turned around to see something he never seen before, a bright dark blue light was coming from Ricky's right hand, began to blast all the firebenders away from him. Everyone was shocked when they saw what Ricky did; he was holding a dark blue fireball that was hovering above his right hand. Ricky looked at his right hand and was completely scared on what just happened. Before he could react, he was knocked out from the back of the head. Few hours later, Ricky started to wake up slowly but still was hurt after being hit in the head. His eyes, still adjusting to his surroundings, started to see that he was inside some sort of metal room with a red flag in the center of the wall.

"Wait a minute", he murmured, "Am I inside of the Fire Nation ship?"

Then suddenly, the door started to open making Ricky scared out of his wits. It wasn't long till he saw an old man, with a very long goatee, sideburn, and an extremely short ponytail.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was afraid that you wouldn't wake up", the old man said.

Ricky has heard about that the Fire Nation were ruthless, merciless, and very aggressive. But by the looks of the old man, he seemed to be a nice man.

"I would like to know you're name young man."

Author's Note: FINALLY, I'm done with this stupid chapter. Anyways, yeah Ricky is a firebender in this series; what's going to happen to him, will he ever he be accepted to the Gaang, one-way to find out. The next chapter will be the final part of and the real adventures will begin.


End file.
